R is for Restaurant
by Annamaen
Summary: #5 Much to Naruto's annoyance, his sex-crazed lover has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex and has dubbed it The Sexual Alphabet. Mature, PWP. Graphic. SASUNARU.


Hi, it's me again! I'm very grateful for all the reviews I've had for this series and please accept my apologies for not updating in so long. I've been completing a long course but it is all over now! I still have lots of work to do in the future but I now have more time to return to my favourite hobby of all: writing (and putting together pairings such as this!)

I've tried to make this a little longer and steamier as an added apology, too.

Now, I have a favour to ask of you. My friend, the wonderful Angel Nat-Chan, has been helping me create the places for this series and we are now stuck with only one letter unaccounted for: N. We've managed, through the power of Google which is quite the challenge, trust me, to complete X, Z and Q which were quite hard but N is still elusive. I'm quite picky about them and I don't want to repeat the same-ish places but if you have any ideas please let me know, and I'll make sure you get a special shout out if I use your idea!

 **WARNING -** M rated fiction.

 **DISCLAIMER -** I do not own Naruto.

Now, please enjoy...

* * *

 **R is for Restaurant**

 **Annamaen**

* * *

Naruto was sure, and he was usually right, that Sasuke was up to something. _Again_.

Since getting out of hospital a fortnight ago, which both felt like a year ago and just yesterday, Sasuke had been trying to prove himself or something equally _stupid_. Sasuke had taken him out to various, _dangerous_ attractions in Konoha and beyond—the idiot _was_ a billionaire—and Naruto was getting absolutely fed up with all of it.

Sasuke had been _shot_. Did Sasuke not realise that the blonde wanted him _safe_ , not booking himself to go swimming with bloody _sharks!_

Naruto knew why Sasuke was doing it even if the Uchiha wouldn't admit it. His lover thought he'd somehow lost his appeal by getting shot, especially by how easily Yami Hatsu—who was waiting to be sentenced, and Naruto would only really relax when that bastard was locked up—had attacked him. Sasuke seemed to think that Naruto needed him to be invincible, to be this unstoppable force that could take on the world and Naruto had tried everything _he_ could think of to convince the stubborn idiot that that was not the case.

Naruto sighed, twisting the lock to their apartment door. Really, he didn't want to go inside and learn that Sasuke was planning to go wrestle a gorilla or something else that was bound to put Sasuke _back_ in hospital.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Sakura. "Oh, Naruto!" she gasped, surprised to see him. "You're early."

"I finished early. What're you doing here?" Naruto spared a moment to wonder why the door had been locked but shook that thought away: Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to cheat on him—Naruto would kill him.

"I wanted to have a little word with Sasuke," his friend answered, winking.

"About?"

"You'll see," and, before Naruto could demand a better explanation, Sakura skirted around him and fled.

Naruto's mind whirled with questions: was Sakura helping Sasuke plan something? did this involve experimental drugs which was why Sasuke needed Sakura's help? had Sasuke already managed to hurt himself and consulted Sakura rather than actually go to the doctor?

Oh great, now Naruto was getting a headache.

Naruto walked into the apartment, closing the door and heading to the kitchen for a drink. As he poured the boiled water into a cup, Naruto felt his lover's arms circle around his waist and almost let himself relax. "Hey," he greeted.

Sasuke pressed his lips gently against Naruto's neck. "How was your day?"

"Fine," it was coming, Naruto could tell. "What've you been up to?"

"Work," until Itachi was satisfied with the improvements he'd been making to security at the office, Sasuke had been put on strict home based orders.

"And Sakura was here because...?" Sasuke barely tolerated Sakura when Naruto invited her out with them.

"She wanted to meddle," the raven answered, "but I'm glad. Anyway, you need to take a shower and get dressed. We're going out for dinner," Sasuke told him, straightening and seizing Naruto's fresh coffee. "I've set clothes out on the bed for you."

Food? Naruto narrowed his eyes, thinking. Did Sasuke want to try blow fish now? Or was there another _bad for you so don't take lightly_ food group that Naruto wasn't aware of?

"Go, I've made a reservation for seven," Sasuke ordered, sipping from Naruto's cup.

Naruto sighed and walked to the bathroom adjoining their bedroom, noticing the aforementioned clothes on the bed waiting for him. There was no point arguing with Sasuke again, and the last time Naruto had tried he'd stormed out of the apartment to Sakura's, ranting for an hour about the impossibility of the Uchiha species.

Naruto showered quickly as he always did and thought about how Sasuke used to sneak in with him, whispering to Naruto that they had time as his hands roamed downward, easily stealing all of Naruto's objections.

Naruto bit his lip, turned on.

When the blonde had calmed himself down, shaking away the memory of Sasuke's lips on his body, Naruto got out of the shower and dried himself. Sex hadn't exactly disappeared from their relationship—Naruto didn't think Sasuke could function without it—but something had happened to the passion, to the mischievous glimmer in Sasuke's dark eyes as he took hold of Naruto and did things that...Naruto shook his head, this wasn't helping him keep calm.

Naruto dressed in the pair of trousers, white shirt and dark jacket Sasuke had set out for him. Sasuke knew that the blonde wasn't one for dressing up fancily but the Uchiha was also supposed to know that Naruto wanted him _alive_.

Naruto checked himself briefly in the mirror before walking into the living room. "Sasuke, I'm ready," he stated.

"You could sound more excited," Sasuke told him.

Naruto felt his mouth drop open at the sight of his lover, not that he could ever be surprised at how amazing Sasuke always looked. Dressed in a darker but similar outfit of trousers, a shirt and a jacket, Sasuke looked sinful. Sasuke had also donned a tie and Naruto wanted to say to hell with dinner and properly take his frustration out on Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I take it, you approve?" he teased.

Naruto always approved, except for recently. "You look...good," he managed.

"Good? I look better than _good_ , dobe," Sasuke chuckled and walked up to Naruto, curling his arm around Naruto's slender waist, making Naruto look up into his dark eyes. "You, however, look edible," Sasuke purred.

Naruto's earlier issue returned. That glimmer was back. "We—"

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

Sasuke tutted but released Naruto who'd been about to suggest forgetting dinner. "That'll be the car. Come on," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and guided him from the apartment, nodding his head to the hired driver.

Naruto didn't quite know what to do with himself when he slid into the small limousine. Sasuke had pulled him close, tilted him backwards, practically over his knee, and planted his mouth securely over Naruto's. The kiss wasn't light and Naruto moaned pathetically when Sasuke's fingers crawled up his chest, finding and twirling his nipple even through his shirt, making Naruto hard with that simple movement.

Naruto was utterly furious the moment he felt the car come to a stop. Sasuke stopped all of his attention when the driver's door closed, knowing that he was coming to open the door for them.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke offered him a hand, helping him out of the vehicle and tried to carefully adjust the tight material covering his groin with little success, causing it to rub each time Naruto took a step. The restaurant itself was beautiful but Naruto paid it little attention in his current state, plus Sasuke had taken him a few times before.

"I booked a private table," Sasuke informed the maître d'.

The older man scanned through the appointment book. "Of course, Mr Uchiha. Please, follow me."

They were escorted to one of the private rooms at the back of the restaurant. Naruto knew they were stupidly expensive but, when he walked in, Naruto could see why, as he'd seen the first time Sasuke had brought them here.

The room was wide, soundproof so the chatter from the restaurant floor disappeared, and had a stunning view over the park which was always lit up at night. It came with a table that would never wobble in front of a customer (Naruto suspected it was actually nailed to the floor) and there was a chaise lounge that matched the earth tones used to decorate the rooms: browns, gold and greens.

"Champagne, sir?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, making Naruto turned around.

"What's the occasion?" it wasn't either of their birthdays or any other special occasion.

Sasuke crossed the room to where Naruto was admiring the marble feature fireplace, making Naruto blink. Sasuke's hands went to the mantle, trapping Naruto within his arms. "My apology to you," Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "Apology?" he echoed.

Sasuke leaned forward, tilting his head, and slowly kissed Naruto's neck, nibbling along his pulse. "For being so clueless this past fortnight. For being an insensitive jerk, to quote that friend of yours," the Uchiha muttered.

"S-Sakura?" oh, this was pure torture.

"I wouldn't answer her calls as you can imagine so she decided that was an invitation to bang on the door this afternoon and lecture me," Sasuke informed, kissing up towards Naruto's ear. "But," he drew Naruto's ear into his mouth but soon released it to whisper, "she was right. I hadn't realised how much I was upsetting you. I promise, there will be no other life threatening adventures in my future."

Naruto ought to shout at Sakura for interfering but, really, he ought to have told Sasuke how much of an idiot he was being too. "You could have said all that at home. You didn't need to go to all this," Naruto pointed out.

"The apology was for you, this is for me," Sasuke corrected.

"What?"

"It's on my list," the taller man said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He thought he'd heard the last of that bloody list! "You brought me here to—" at that moment, the waiter entered the room with a bottle of champagne which he set in ice.

Sasuke smirked, not moving from where he'd caged Naruto against the fireplace. "Thank you, we'll have the starter now," the waiter sounded his understanding and exited quickly, not even daring to look at Naruto. "Now—"

"You brought me here to have _sex?!"_ Naruto fumed, all of his worry gone. "You are the most—"

Sasuke gripped the blonde's hair and closed his mouth over Naruto's, silencing him with a brutal kiss. Naruto found purchase by clinging to Sasuke's suit jacket, unable to dislodge his larger lover. Sasuke's tongue didn't dance with his like it had in the limousine, it dominated every part of Naruto's mouth so completely that Naruto thought he'd stop breathing.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and used his other arm to keep Naruto standing, pulling the blonde tight against his body. "I don't plan on having mere sex with you," Sasuke scoffed. "I plan on making you want me so badly that you can't think of anything and, when we've finished our meal, I'm going to take you in this room."

"I-I—" Naruto already couldn't think. It felt like ages since Sasuke talked like that. "Sasuke, I—"

The waiter had to have the worst timing in history. Naruto scowled darkly at the man when he entered the room pushing a trolley laden with the starter Naruto hadn't picked. He looked surprised under such a dark stare but Sasuke chuckled and took Naruto's hand, leading him to the table and pulled Naruto's chair out for him.

The starter was a fruit salad: strawberry, watermelon and basil. As they ate, Sasuke informed that it was the restaurant's romantic speciality, that it was considered an aphrodisiac which made Naruto stare, wide eyed, at his plate. Sasuke didn't need to use fruit to seduce him, he was more than capable without it. But, when Sasuke speared a piece of strawberry onto his fork and offered it to Naruto, the blonde blushed hotly, feeling like they were doing something perverted in that simple gesture.

Next, brought by the same insufferable waiter, were the mains and Naruto wasn't too surprised to see oysters on Sasuke's plate. He'd been ordered asparagus with walnut crema and truffle oil and, not surprisingly considering how the starters had been, Sasuke said that a 17th Century herbalist once wrote that it could stir up lust in a man.

They shared again and the way Sasuke took the asparagus from Naruto's fork made him shudder. When the oil slid down the side of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke stilled Naruto's hand which had reached for the napkin and leaned forward, slowly licked the trail up and into another toe curling kiss. They had done more in the limousine but, somehow, Naruto felt every single look as if Sasuke was caressing his bare skin.

"Sasuke—"

The door opened and Naruto actually growled. "I'm sorry sir, did I interrupt something?" the waiter asked, blinking in alarm at the sound Naruto made.

Naruto glared in the opposite direction. "Which time?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Sir?"

Sasuke laughed good naturedly but Naruto _knew_ that bastard was just as turned on as he was. For one, Sasuke's eyes only burned like that when he wanted sex. The stupid prat should have just shoved him on their bed at home or over the sofa or in the shower or—Naruto shook his head, damn it, Sasuke was winning. This was _cheating._

"Are you ready for desert, Mr Uchiha?" the waiter asked, clearing the plates onto his trolley.

"Yes, thank you," Sasuke confirmed.

Again, the waiter left and Naruto huffed, frustrated. "What makes you think I'm going to let you have your way after putting me through all of this?" Naruto asked, turning his blue gaze back to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as if he'd prepared for such a question. "Please, try and resist. I'll fuck you either way."

Naruto half groaned at the thought of Sasuke doing something like that to him. "I—" this time, when a waiter walked into the room, Naruto couldn't help barking, "will you bugger off!" at the brunette serving them. Then, to Naruto's horror, he noticed that this waiter was younger and had dark brown hair. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were the other guy," he apologised, blushing hotly.

The waiter smiled and eyed Naruto, at least what he could see of Naruto. "That's quite alright, I'm sure you didn't mean anything. After all, I'm the one interrupting your dinner with your friend," the waiter said politely.

"Lover," Sasuke corrected. "The type of lover who can have you fired if your eyes linger any longer."

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed—really, no wonder people tried to shoot him. "I'm sorry, he's kidding," the look in Sasuke's eye said he definitely wasn't.

The young waiter looked properly terrified, realising just who was speaking to him, and Naruto felt sorry for him as his quaking hands laid their desert plates on the table. As Sasuke instructed, the waiter's eyes stayed clear of Naruto and when he left, the blonde sighed, ready to scold the Uchiha for being such an... _Uchiha._

Sasuke ignored him and rose from the table to slide the lock into place, keeping any future waiters from disturbing them. He turned down the lights and Naruto felt like he belonged in that old film _Funny Girl_ that he'd watched a couple of weeks ago at Sakura and Ino's insistence.

But he wasn't Fanny Brice. This wasn't his first time and Naruto knew how to get his way.

Standing himself, he lifted the dish of wine poached pears and vanilla bean mascarpone from the table. Naruto had these before and he knew this one was also an aphrodisiac but now it was time the game ended.

Naruto laid himself on the chaise and bit into a pear, enjoying the taste as it exploded in his mouth. Sasuke watched him and collected their champagne flutes from the table, carrying them over to the side table next to the chaise. The blonde met Sasuke's dark eyes as he finished the first pear, trying his hardest to be as seductive as Sasuke had been through dinner—or throughout his entire life, that arrogant ass.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto. "You're much more receptive to my list," he sounded curious.

"It's not like you're going to listen if I complain," and, secretly, Naruto found it rather appealing too, having sex in so many different places. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's tie, wrapping it around his hand to drag the Uchiha towards him. "I am not really bothered about talking right now."

Sasuke smirked. "Neither am I," he murmured in reply and kissed Naruto again.

It became a maddening dance: Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and the blonde started to fumble with the buttons of Sasuke's shirt, ripping them when they proved too difficult, desperate to touch Sasuke. Without breaking their kiss, Sasuke moved himself to lie on top of Naruto, roughly rubbing their bodies together.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's attention moved down to his neck, his fingers expertly unfastening the buttons of Naruto's shirt (later, Naruto would complain about the smug look in Sasuke's eyes). As a button came free, Sasuke's mouth lowered, kissing the blonde down to the waistband of his trousers that were uncomfortable. Sasuke licked his way back up and swiped his tongue over Naruto's hardened bud, making the blonde arch in pleasure.

"S—Sas..." he breathed when his zip was pulled down.

Naruto lifted his lips for his lover to pull his trousers and underwear off. Sasuke's mouth travelled back down Naruto's chest, leaving love bites and neglecting Naruto's erection. He reached Naruto's sensitive pelvis and Naruto bit the back of his hand so he didn't cry out in frustrated arousal; would Sasuke just get on with it!

He heard Sasuke move and cracked his eyes open, looking at Sasuke who was knelt beside the chaise. Sasuke had picked up two pears and Naruto's eyes widened when he squeezed them, covering his hand in the wine and fruit.

"Sasuke...you can't, that's not—" Naruto gave a guttural cry when Sasuke enveloped his cock in his mouth, pressing two fingers into his body in the same moment. "Sasuke! That _hurt!"_ he moaned, rocking his hips regardless.

Sasuke ignored him as he sucked him off, using his tongue to massage all the right spots. His long fingers pulled out before Sasuke shoved them back in, making Naruto gasp. Naruto's fingers clung desperately to Sasuke's hair as his lover treated him roughly but so erotically. Sasuke licked the slit at the top, scissoring his fingers to widen Naruto's compliant body, and then took him fully back into his mouth, swallowing all that he could.

Naruto's was flushed all the way to his toes. He felt hot enough to melt and if Sasuke didn't stop he...he...Naruto bit his bottom lip, feeling his orgasm growing, swirling in his belly, ready to erupt and make Naruto see stars. "Sasu—"

"Not so fast," Sasuke purred, halting.

"Sasuke! You _bastard!"_ Naruto fumed. "I'm going to _kill_ you myself!"

Sasuke sat back on his heels and deliberately removed his belt, and Naruto watched him, enraptured. "You're not cumming until I do," Sasuke stated, unfastening his trousers.

Naruto went to argue—Sasuke was such an ass!—but Sasuke grabbed hold of his hips and pulled Naruto off of the chaise, bending him over it, making Naruto kneel on the carpet. Again, Naruto bit his lip when he felt the head of Sasuke's own member pressing teasingly against his opening. "Fine," he grunted and pushed himself back, moaning as Sasuke penetrated him.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed, not expecting that.

"Stop teasing me," the blonde ordered, pushing himself further back.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips to still them and thrust himself completely into Naruto's smaller body, causing them both to moan at the heat between them. The pace became brutal and the chaise gave a rhythmic _thump! thump! thump!_ as it moved along with them.

Naruto thought about all the people in the restaurant, about the fact that a simple lock was all that was keeping the waiters out, about how loud he was being as Sasuke took him. Drool spilled from his mouth and he gouged his nails into the cushioned chaise, unable to think of anything but the pleasure Sasuke was forcing him to receive. Tomorrow, he'd have bruises on his knees and hips but _fucking hell_ was this worth it.

"Harder!" Naruto called desperately though he'd definitely break if Sasuke obeyed him.

Sasuke moved one hand to Naruto's shoulder, bucking himself forward as he dragged Naruto backwards. That spiral was spinning again and Naruto could barely breath. "N-Naruto...I—I'm going to..." Naruto nodded: he was too.

Naruto used the chaise's single pillow to smother his scream as the spiral in his gut sizzled like electricity and shot through Naruto, taking him to a high only Sasuke made him achieve. The sound proofing couldn't be that good. Naruto felt Sasuke's vicious hips freezing and he shuddered, making a weird mewling sound when he felt Sasuke's essence fill him and, a second later, Sasuke's sweaty chest pressed against his back, gasping madly.

"That was..."

"Yeah," Naruto replied weakly.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's shoulder. "I _am_ sorry, Naruto," Sasuke managed, getting his breath back. "I won't do anything you don't like anymore," he promised.

Naruto was still panting, too exhausted to move. "Then...no more...list?" he questioned.

Sasuke carefully pulled himself from Naruto's body. He lay on the carpet, tugging Naruto down to lie beside him. "The list is none negotiable," he laughed and picked up a remaining pair, offering it to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up late the next morning, sore but refreshed. When they'd finally gotten enough energy back, they'd left the restaurant—and Naruto hadn't dared look around just in case anyone knew what they'd done—and Sasuke had been ready to do it two more times when they got home: once on the sofa and then in bed, just like Naruto had said he ought to done but that had been _before_ the pounding Sasuke had given him.

"Sasuke?" he called.

A moment later, Naruto heard Sasuke call, "in my office," and he sounded smug.

Naruto rolled his eyes and checked his phone, finding a message from Sakura which demanded details. Naruto text her about the meal, rolling his eyes but still glad she'd cared enough to talk to Sasuke.

Her reply made Naruto stiffen— _No silly, I mean about R! 5 down, 21 to go, right?_

Naruto felt his cheeks burn. "SASUKE UCHIHA!" maybe Naruto would shoot him this time, and he'd succeed where Yami Hatsu failed.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Well, that's over. I hope everyone enjoyed _R is for Restaurant_ and I hope you'll continue to leave reviews with your comments. Remember: any ideas for N?

TTFN

Annamaen


End file.
